Season 8
by RogueWitch
Summary: This story picks up where season 7 leaves off, Lorelai and Luke are working things out and Rory is starting her life without Logan in the big bad world of Journalism.
1. I'd Rather Be In Philly 1

I'd Rather Be in Philly

Gilmore Girls Season 8

Episode 1

FADE IN

INT. HOTEL ROOM, ANYWHERE USA

RORY is packing her bags; her cell phone perched between her shoulder and her ear, plane tickets and her computer sitting out on the desk.

RORY

Hey, Mom, sorry I missed you, but you won't believe the news I have for you. I know you've been missing me, since I've been traveling so much, but you won't have to worry about that anymore. I was just offered a job, with the same Zeen, doing entertainment reviews. Apparently they love me, and their entertainment guy just quit something about his wife's job; anyway, it's more money, and it's a permanent position in a permanent location. Its not home, but its closer then just about everywhere I've been for the past four months. I'm just about to head to the Airport, but I'll call you as soon as I know everything, give Luke and Paul Anka my love!

RORY hangs up the phone and tosses it in the general direction of her carry on bag. She packs up her computer, and then grabs her ticket. We can see that they say "Philadelphia" on them.

FADE OUT

(OPENING CREDITS)

First Commercial Break

FADE IN

INT. LUKE'S DINER, DAY

LORELAI is at LUKE'S with her coffee mug, sitting at the counter, it's obvious that he hasn't filled it yet, but she is refraining from going behind the counter.

LORELAI

Please, Luke, Please. I haven't had any coffee yet. Please, just one cup?

LUKE

(Looks at LORELAI skeptically)

I know for a fact you have had at least four cups, because I made half a pot before I left the house this morning, which means you drank them before you left this morning, and there for I say, no coffee. Go to work.

LORELAI

But, please Luke, for Kitty? Please, pretty please with sugar on top.

LUKE

No.

LORELAI

Pretty please with me on top?

LUKE

No, go to work. 

(LUKE walks away)

(LORELAI waits for LUKE to start waiting on customer and goes behind the counter and fills her mug, then quickly returns to her seat before LUKE gets back, sipping her hot coffee and grinning)

LUKE

What part of 'NO' did you misunderstand?

LORELAI

The part where it wasn't a 'YES?'

LUKE

I give up, have fun killing yourself, just do it at your own job. 

(LUKE hands LORELAI a TO-GO CUP, and walks away again)

(LORELAI dumps the remaining coffee from her mug into the TO-GO Cup and put the lid on, grabs her purse and heads for the door, dropping a quick kiss on LUKE's lips before she exits the DINER)

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT. AIRPORT ANYWHERE USA, DAY

RORY is walking down the concourse, looking for a specific Gate, while also juggling her carry-on bag and her purse, as well as trying to pull out her cell phone. She manages not to drop anything, and pull out her phone. She pauses in the middle of the concourse; flips open her cell phone and scrolls down to a number then dials.

RORY

Hi, this is Rory, I know you haven't heard from me in a long time, and I know that I'm probably the last person in the world you want to do a favor for, but I'm going to be in your neck of the woods in about four hours, and I have no where to stay, after tomorrow, and I don't know the city, and I was kinda hoping that you would be the nice and sweet person that I know you are deep down and help out an old friend. If you want me to go take a flying leap I totally under stand, but if you can help, please let me know. I guess I'll try you at work. Thanks.

(RORY scrolls to a new number and dials again)

Hi, is Jess there?

INTER CUT WITH INT OF TRUNCHEN BOOKS

CHRIS

Can I tell him whose calling?

RORY

Tell him it's an old friend.

CHRIS

Are you the mystery woman?

RORY

I doubt it, I'm just an old friend, and one I'm not even sure he wants to talk to.

CHRIS

That sounds mysterious to me.

RORY

Then maybe I am the mystery woman, I just don't know if that's a good thing.

CHRIS

Let me go pull him away from the computer, just hang on.

(CHRIS sets the phone down on a pile of papers and wonders off to the back of the store)

JESS is hunkered down over a laptop, completely immersed in what he's doing; he has a pencil stuck behind his ear, and another on clutched between his teeth that he uses intermittently to scratch things off on the paper beside the computer.

CHRIS

Jess, dude, there's a hot chick on the phone for you, man.

JESS

If she's on the phone, how do you know what she looks like?

CHRIS

She sounds hot!

JESS has apparently had this conversation before, because instead of arguing he lets it go, saves his work and follows CHRIS to the front of the store to retrieve the phone.

JESS

This is Jess Mariano.

(JESS rests the phone between his shoulder and his ear, a mirror of what RORY has been doing, while cleaning up some of the paperwork that is scattered on the front desk)

RORY

Surprise?

(RORY looks worried when it takes JESS a moment to respond)

Jess?

JESS

Rory, is everything alright, is Luke okay?

RORY

Luke's fine, as far as I know, I'm at an airport in Missouri, I think, or Illinois, one of the ones in the middle.

JESS

You don't know where you are?

RORY

I've been on the road for so long I've kind of lost track of where I am, but I know where I'm going for the first time in four months, so that's a bonus.

JESS

Did you finally run away from home?

RORY

No, I've been following Obama's political campaign for an online web 'zeen. And I just got moved off of the campaign trail and into a desk position in a permanent location. Which is why I'm calling you.

JESS

Because you need me to tell you where in the country you are, Rory, you really where always better in geography then I was, and I'm sure you have better people you could call for that.

RORY

I don't need your help figuring out where I am, I'm about to get on a plane, which means in a few hours I'll know where I am, not that it matters, my problem lies in where I'm going to be staying starting tomorrow.

JESS

How am I going to help you with that?

RORY

My job's in Philadelphia.

(RORY waits for JESS to say something, but when he doesn't after a while she keeps going.)

I know I have no right to ask anything of you, and that the last time we saw each other it ended really badly, and I'm sorry. I don't have anything else I can say other then that, I can't defend my actions, and I can't take it back because I don't regret kissing you, I shouldn't have used you that way, but the act itself wasn't to use you, it was because I wanted to, because deep down that feeling has never gone away, in the four years since you've been essentially out of my life, those feelings have never been gone, and I'm sorry and I know that its wrong to ask anything of you, or to expect you to forgive me, or anything, but I wanted you to know that I never meant to use you in anyway. Logan is long gone; I don't really know what I was doing with him in the first place, you where right, you're always right when it comes to me. And I hope that someday you'll forgive me for putting you in the position that I put you in, and I'm sorry.

JESS

What time's your flight getting in; I'll come get you at the airport. I hope you don't mind the couch.

RORY

I'll be in at six, and I would be happy with the floor, as long as there's a roof.

JESS

I have one of those, comes in handy keeping the rain off all my books, and your getting the couch. I'll see you at six.

(JESS hangs up the phone and places it back on the desk, looking a bit lost)

CUT TO

INT AIRPORT

RORY sits down in the middle of the concourse looking like she's about to burst into tears, at the same time she looks like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. RORY sits for a moment before gathering her things and continuing on her way down the concourse to her Gate.

FADE OUT

Second Commercial Break

FADE IN

INT DRAGONFLY

MICHELE is behind the desk looking annoyed and bored. He is picking his nails and glairing at the phone. LORELAI walks in the front door and over to the reception area

MICHELE

Oh, good. You are here. I have messages for you, and I am not happy about it.

LORELAI

The day that I come into this inn and you are happy about the messages that you have to give me, is the day that they are going to have to dig a plot for me in the backyard, because I will have died, and I'm pretty sure it will be heaven, because happy Michele only exists in heaven.

(MICHELE hands LORELAI the messages and goes back to picking his nails and glairing at the phone)

Michele, some of these are from yesterday, and three of them are from my daughter. Where you planning on telling me yesterday?

MICHELE

No, it was late in the day, and I had not taken my ten yet, so I took my ten, and I came back, and you where with the diner man, and then you left. Did she not call you at home; I figured that your offspring would call you at your home, or even on your cell phone. Perhaps she doesn't love you as much as you previously thought that she did.

LORELAI

You have to tell me when my daughter calls, I haven't seen her in four months, do you know how long that is?

(Exasperated)

Michele, god, I need coffee and I don't have time for this. Assume that I continue yelling at you about this for another fifteen minutes, and then don't do it again!

(Slams all the post-its down on the counter and stomps off to the kitchen)

CUT TO

INT DRAGONFLY KITCHEN

LORELAI comes into the kitchen, SOOKIE and several other kitchen staff are bustling around the kitchen preparing food. LORELAI bypasses them all and goes straight for the coffee maker, fills a mug full of coffee and takes a long sip, before addressing SOOKIE.

LORELAI

Okay, why do we keep Michele around again, because as the days go on, I just can't seem to remember?

SOOKIE

Because he keeps the inn running, what did he do this time? Did he yell at another guest, I thought that we had finally broken him of that?

LORELAI

Rory called me yesterday, and he didn't give me the message. He didn't give me three messages from Rory. What if something's wrong, what if she needed me and I wasn't there to help her, what if… I don't know, I can't think of another what if, but I'm sure there is one.

SOOKIE

If something was really wrong wouldn't she have called you at home, or on your cell? I'm sure she's fine, she'll call you later and you'll laugh about this, I'm sure. Unless, someone else was calling because something happened to Rory and Michele thought that they said Rory, when really they where calling about her, and something really is wrong, and they only had your work number. And oh my god, something's wrong with Rory! Have you called her, is she alright?

LORELAI

I'll call her in a minute; I needed to get some coffee first, and a good excuse to get away from Michele before I strangled him with his tie. She's fine, I'll call and check on her, and you can stop hyperventilating, it's not good for the baby.

SOOKIE

Your right, you're always right about these things.

LORELAI

How many more weeks do you have before the baby?

SOOKIE

Just two, and don't worry, this time I have everything planned out, Manny is going to take over again, and the meals are all planned out, and at the end of this week I'm going to start taking off so that I'm ready for baby. And, I'm not ready for baby at all. I just got the last two out of diapers, Martha just finished potty training, and Davy is only going to be just starting school, I've got one out of the house all the time, and another one whose coming, Lorelai, I don't want another kid.

LORELAI

Yes, you do, remember, we talked about this, you want another kid, you're thrilled that you're having a third one, and we're stopping after this, no more, Jackson agreed that this was it.

SOOKIE

Yeah, last one, I can do this. And, hey, it's kinda too late if I wanna back out anyway! 

LORELAI

That's the spirit!

(LORELAI puts her empty cup down on the counter)

Alright, speaking of kids, I'm going to call mine and make sure she didn't fall out a window.

SOOKIE

You don't really think…

LORELAI

Breathe, Sook.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT DRAGONFLY EVENING

LORELAI is standing at the front desk opening up mail; the phone is perched between her shoulder and her ear.

RORY

(Off Screen)

You've reached Rory Gilmore's voicemail. I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message, leaving your name, number and time you called, and I'll get back to you just as soon as I can.

LORELAI

Rory, this is mommy, please call me and tell me where you are, you're worrying me. Michele didn't give me your messages until just a few hours ago, and now I've left four on your voicemail. Your phone is off, and I'm hoping its because your doing something work related and not because your lying in a ditch right now and your phone has run out of batteries, call mommy and make her feel better.

LORELAI puts the phone down and continues to open the mail, looking at her phone, worried.

FADE OUT


	2. I'd Rather Be In Philly 2

FADE IN

INT. AIRPORT PHILIDELPHIA, EVENING

RORY is carrying several bags, most of which look far too heavy for her small frame. She struggles through the terminal, looking around for someone.

CAMERA PANS

We see JESS standing over by a door holding a sign, like Limo drivers hold that says "RORY GILMORE." RORY sees him and heads over in his direction. When she gets to him she drops all her bags simultaneously, and they both stare at each other awkwardly.

jess

(Puts down the sign and scratches the back of his neck)

Uhh… Welcome to Philly.

(He gives RORY an unsure smile and looks at her bags)

Need some help?

RORY

(She looks just as uncomfortable as he does, clearly rethinking calling him in the first place)

That would be great. I'm really sorry again; I don't mean to put you out. I have a hotel I can stay at tonight, but after that, if you really don't want me to stay, I can figure something else out.

jess

Don't be silly, you can stay with me, save your money, I know how expensive this city can be.

(He picks up several of her bags, and struggles with them to the door. RORY watches him go, before snapping out of it and following him to his car)

ROry

How far do you live?

Jess

You've been there.

rory

Yeah, I guess I have, but it's been a long time, and I didn't come on a plane the last time, I drove, all six hours from New Haven. It's been what? Two years?

Jess

Yep, two years.

(Starts pilling her bags into the trunk of his car, it's been updated since we last saw it, he has obviously been making more money)

Yale boy really gone?

Rory

He's really gone. He left the day of my graduation, four months ago, and honestly, I think it was for the best.

jess

What happened?

rory

Do you really want to know? Or are you just making small talk, because I am perfectly happy to tell you…

jess

I want to know. I want to know why you where with him in the first place. What you could possibly see in a guy like that, I want to know everything. I want to know what happened to the great girl I knew and loved in high school, because the girl I saw in Hartford wasn't that girl anymore.

(He opens her door for her and then gets into the car himself)

rory

Can I check into my hotel first, because once I tell you the whole story, I don't think you're going to want me to stay anymore.

(RORY looks down and her hands which are folded in her lap)

jess

It can't be that bad.

rory

Trust me, Jess, it's that bad, it's worse then that bad, it's not me, and I have no excuses for any of it.

jess

I promise I won't throw you out because of things you did in the past.

rory

Don't make me any promises until you know what you're promising.

(A single tear traces its way down RORY's cheek, she quickly rubs it away, but not before JESS notices it)

jess

Come on, I'll get you a cup of coffee, and you can tell me all about it back at my place.

rory

Only if you'll agree that if you need me to, you'll let me leave, I can go to my hotel once I'm done.

jess

There's nothing that you can say that will make me that angry at you. We've both done a lot to hurt each other in the past, the least I can do is listen to the things that have made you the person that you are now.

Rory

I gotta say, I'm liking the whole verbal thing you have going on.

jess

It comes and goes.

rory

Jackass.

(She smiles)

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT. JESS' APARTMENT, NIGHT

JESS is carrying one of RORY's bags, the rest have been left in his car. RORY is carrying only her carry-on bag and her purse. The apartment is covered in bookshelves along one wall, other then that it is sparsely furnished, with a couch, a desk and a table and chairs. The kitchen is dark. JESS sets RORY's bag down next to the couch and turns on the kitchen light.

JESS

Do you want something to drink?

RORY

No, I kinda just want to get this done, so you can either throw me out or yell at me or ignore me or whatever you're going to do. I just want it over with.

JESS

Did you call your mom; tell her that you got here all right?

RORY

You get a drink, I'll call my mom, then I think I'm going to throw up.

RORY leaves the room, heading for the only other door in the apartment, which leads to the bedroom and bathroom.

CUT TO

INT. JESS APARTMENT BATHROOM, NIGHT

RORY is sitting on the closed toilet holding her cell phone to her ear, its ringing.

INTERCUT WITH

INT. CRAP SHACK, NIGHT

LORELAI runs to the ringing phone, picking it up just before the answering machine gets it.

LORELAI

Hello?

RORY

Mom? Oh good, I've been trying to get a hold of you forever. I just wanted to tell you that I got in safely.

LORELAI

Got in where? Rory, you haven't told me anything. You said you got a job that was in a permanent place, but you haven't told me where you are yet. That you where going to try to get a hold of a friend to stay with, but not what friend. Where are you? You know you have to tell Momma where you are, it worries me when I can't keep tabs on you, kid.

RORY

Are you sitting down?

LORELAI

Do I need to be? Is it bad? What happened? They didn't station you in Hawaii did they? No, you said you were closer and Hawaii isn't closer then Ohio. Why do I need to sit down?

RORY

I'm in Philadelphia.

LORELAI

As in 'I'd rather be in?'

RORY

The very same.

LORELAI

Have you seen…

RORY

I'm in his bathroom right now.

LORELAI

Why the bathroom? Your not about to do something dirty are you?

RORY

No! Mom! I feel like I'm going to be sick. He asked about Logan, and if he was really gone, and he wants to know what happened to me, you know, why I've changed so much, and I think I kinda owe it to him, you know since last time I was here.

LORELAI

And the really bad, tragic kiss where he got all mad at you, do you really think it's a good idea to tell him everything? I mean about Dean and everything? Didn't you sleep with Dean like right after Jess came to ask you to run away with him, right after he told you he loved you, again, and you threw it in his face?

RORY

I have to; otherwise it will just be there, I'll always think about it, every time I see him, every time I look at him. I'm staying with him, and I would feel like I was lying to him the whole time if I didn't come clean with him about all of it.

LORELAI

Do you still have feelings for him?

RORY

I think I always have, and I'm kinda scared that I always will. I'm even more afraid that as soon as I tell him everything, Dean and the yacht and Logan, that he won't want to have anything to do with me. I made him promise that he would let me leave if he doesn't think he can handle what I have to tell him, but you know Jess, you can never really know what he's thinking or how he's feeling, but, he came and got me from the airport, even after what I did to him last time, and I said I was sorry…

(RORY trails off, tears coming down her cheeks)

LORELAI

If he feels the same way about you that he did when he came back to ask you to run away with him, I'm sure that he will forgive you of the mistakes that you made in the past. What's past is past, kid, if he really loves you, he'll forgive you your flaws and see past them. Look at me and Luke, we took our stumbles, but we're piecing things back together, everything will work out in the end, it just might not be what you want it to be right this second, but it will be what is best in the long run.

RORY

(Whips the tears from her eyes and nods)

How did you get to be so smart?

LORELAI

Well, you've rubbed off on me.

RORY

What if he never wants to see me again?

LORELAI

I really don't think that will happen, but if it does, you'll pick yourself up and move on, because you're strong, and no man can take that away from you. If he doesn't want to be around you after you talk to him tonight, then he doesn't deserve to.

CUT TO

INT. JESS' APARTMENT BEDROOM, NIGHT

JESS is coming to check on RORY, who has been in the bathroom for far too long. JESS listens at the door, and can hear RORY talking on the phone.

RORY

I kinda feel like it's the other way. I feel like it's me who doesn't deserve to be around him. I broke up a marriage, I slept with a guy I was no longer in love with, I told myself that I was, I tried to be, but deep down, it was to drown out the feelings that I had for Jess. I used Dean, just like I used Jess to get back at Logan, but the thing with Jess was, I don't think it was really to get back at Logan, but more to wake myself up. But then with the accident, and London, I let myself be pulled back in. Jess was right; I shouldn't have been with a guy like Logan. Logan was a playboy, one of those guys that I hated in high school.

JESS walks away from the bathroom door and sits on his bed looking shocked, but not upset. He's far enough away from the door that he can't hear exactly what's being said in the bathroom any longer.

CUT TO

INT. JESS' APARTMENT BATHROOM, NIGHT

RORY's phone conversation is winding down.

LORELAI

Honey, I think you need to say all these things to Jess, if you really want him to know how you feel then you need to face him and let him know. Call me if you need anything.

RORY

Thanks, mom.

RORY hangs up her phone and sits in the bathroom for another moment before gathering herself up and leaving the room.

FADE OUT

Third Commercial Break


	3. I'd Rather Be In Philly 3

FADE IN

INT. JESS' APARTMENT BEDROOM, NIGHT

JESS is sitting on the bed when RORY emerges from the bathroom. JESS looks contemplative.

JESS

Did you have a nice talk with your mother?

RORY

How much did you hear?

JESS

Enough, did you mean all those things you said about Dean, that you slept with him to get rid o feelings for me?

RORY

Jess…

JESS

Please, Rory, just tell me, I need to know everything, I need to know why everything changed with you. Was it all my fault, did I ruin you?

RORY

No! I made the decisions, it was my fault, I chose to deal with my hurt in the wrong way.

JESS

But I was the reason you where hurting, I did that. I should have stayed away, at least until I was ready to really be back in your life. I had no right to ask you to run away with me.

RORY

No, you didn't, and I probably wouldn't have slept with Dean if I hadn't been hurting over you, but the rest, that was all my fault; Logan, the yacht, dropping out of school, all that was me.

JESS looks confused, and RORY realizes that he didn't hear as much as she thought he did.

RORY (cont')

I started dating Logan because he was completely the opposite of everything I had ever known, he was the bad boy, I know you think you where my bad boy, but you weren't, you complemented me. Logan was extreme, he pushed my limits, and I wanted that, I wanted not to be scared of life anymore, and I thought that he would be the one to make that possible, instead he changed me, made me into someone I didn't recognize and didn't really like.

JESS

Why did you stay with him then?

RORY

I was scared, scared of being alone, scared that I really was that girl that I saw in the mirror, that I wasn't good enough. I was even scared that once I was without him I would go back to being this mouse that no one would want.

JESS

How could you ever believe that about yourself, you where the girl that had Dean and I tied up in knots in high school.

RORY

But that was high school, college was so different. I tried dating my freshman year of college, and it was a disaster, I didn't know what I was doing, I was so used to have the boy just be there, I didn't know how to function when I really had to put myself out there, and then there was Logan.

JESS

And he was different?

RORY

He showed interest, he took me to this gathering for a secret society that he was apart of, the Life and Death Brigade, he showed me a new world. He was there when Dean broke up with me in front of my grandparents' house and he spent the night cheering me up. I thought he would be good for me. Then we started dating, and it wasn't like with you or Dean, he was a playboy, just like you said. He had dozens of girls that he kept on the side and I was just one of them, and for a while I wanted that, because it was so different. He made me forget that my heart still hurt, that I still wanted you. In the back of my mind I was still waiting for you to come back.

JESS

And I did, and you where with him.

RORY

You came at the worst possible time, my world had crumbled around me, I didn't know who I was anymore.

JESS

I always seem to come at the worst time, when would it really be a good time for your ex-boyfriend, who has repeatedly screwed you up, to come back into your life?

RORY

Now? Can you come back now?

(Tears start to leak down the sides of her face, and she goes to sit with JESS on the bed)

JESS

Is that really where we are? Are you ready to try again, to start over? I don't know if I could just pick up where we left off, I don't know if I can take you breaking my heart again.

RORY

Can we at least be friends? I mean, I'm going to be living in this city and I really don't know anyone, and I could really use a friendly face. I'm scared, I've just gotten out of a three year relationship, I'm not ready to just jump into another one, but I want you back in my life in a more permanent capacity.

JESS

(Wipe the tears off of RORY's face and puts his arm around her)

We can be friends, and we can see what happens from there.

RORY

Okay. Can I have that coffee now?

JESS

How about I do you one better, I'll run to the video store and get some movies and while I'm gone you can order pizza, and we can have a movie night, I'm sure you haven't had one of those in a while.

RORY

Sounds great, I should probably also call the hotel and cancel my reservation.

JESS

Yes, I think that you should.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT. CRAP SHACK BEDROOM, MORNING

LORELAI and LUKE are sleeping in bed when the phone rings and wakes LORELAI, LUKE just roles over and starts snoring again. LORELAI crawls out of bed and goes over to the phone, sneaking out of the bedroom.

LORELAI

Hello?

INTERCUT WITH JESS' APARTMENT BATHROOM

RORY

Morning, mom.

LORELAI

Rory?

RORY

Did I wake you?

LORELAI

No, honey, I'm usually up at…

(Checks her watch)

Six in the morning. What can I do for you, kid? How did your talk with Jess go last night?

RORY

Pretty well, though mostly because he listened in on our conversation.

LORELAI

Sneaky boy.

RORY

Well, it worked to my benefit. We talked, and decided to try the friends thing, which is good. And we spent the night watching movies and eating pizza, and now he's passed out on the couch, and I'm talking to you in the bathroom.

LORELAI

You should have a phone put in, in there; it would be very MTV Cribs.

RORY

I'll talk to him about that when he wakes up.

LORELAI

So, when do you start work?

RORY

Not for another few days. They wanted to give me a little time to find an apartment. Jess and I talked about where I should live, and he said that the apartment over Trunchen is open, since they all moved out; its cheep and I would know the landlord, since it would be Jess.

LORELAI

Sounds like your talk went really well, if he suggested that you live above his bookstore.

RORY

Yeah, I think I'm going to look at it today when he goes into work; I'm also going to try to get him to give me a copy of his new book to read, since its going to print next week.

LORELAI

It seems like you have everything is under control.

RORY

Things fell into place much more quickly then I thought they would.

LORELAI

Then it must be meant to be. You can relax now, and hey, you have something to write for your first article.

RORY

I do?

LORELAI

Yeah, aren't you writing an arts and entertainment column?

RORY

Yeah?

LORELAI

Write about the guys at Trunchen Books, it would be a nice way to thank them for letting you move into the apartment, and a great first piece.

RORY

That's actually a great idea; I'll run it by my boss and Jess later today.

LORELAI

Great, now phone kiss mommy, I need to get ready for work.

RORY

I'll call you later and tell you all about my apartment search.

LORELAI

And I'll tell you all about my date last night with Luke.

RORY

Just leave out the part after you got back to the house.

LORELAI

But we didn't actually go out.

RORY

Then assume I already know what happened on your 'date' and tell me about Sookie and the baby.

LORELAI

You're no fun.

RORY

That's how you raised me.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT. CRAP SHACK BEDROOM, MORNING

LORELAI tries to sneak back into the room without waking up LUKE, who is already awake and watching her sneak across the floor.

LUKE

Who was that?

LORELAI

(Surprised, sucks in a breath and puts her hand holding the phone over her heart)

Don't do that.

LUKE

Sorry, I though you would have noticed that I was sitting here, I mean I was here when you left.

LORELAI

Yes, asleep.

LUKE

Now I'm awake. Who was on the phone?

LORELAI

Rory, she called to tell me how her talk with Jess went last night.

LUKE

And…

LORELAI

It went very well, they had a movie night and fell asleep on the couch, she might be moving into the Trunchen apartment.

LUKE

That did go well.

LORELAI

That's what I said. Now, since you're awake, how about you make your lovely girlfriend some breakfast?

LUKE

How about my lovely girlfriend gets in the shower and meets me at the diner in about half an hour? I'm late.

LORELAI

It's like ten after six.

LUKE

And I open the diner at six.

LORELAI

Will you make coffee before you leave?

LUKE

No, but I wont argue with you about your first cup when you get to the diner.

LORELAI

Deal.

LORELAI heads into the bathroom, while LUKE gets out of bed and pulls on his clothes from the night before and leaves the room.

FADE OUT


	4. I'd Rather Be In Philly 4

fade in

int. luke's diner, morning

LORELAI walks into the Diner, now dressed and ready for work, she plops herself down on one of the open seats at the counter and waits for Luke to turn around.

Lorelai

I like escalators, because an escalator can never break, it can only become stairs. There should never be an escalator out of order sign, only an escalator temporarily stairs, sorry for the convenience, sign.

Luke

Do you listen to yourself when you speak?

Lorelai

I drift in and out.

Luke

Good to know.

Lorelai

So where's that coffee that you promised me in bed this morning?

Luke

I'm not sure I should give it to you, considering your mental state.

Lorelai

What's wrong with my mental state?

Luke

You came into my diner babbling about escalators, you tell me.

Lorelai

That doesn't mean there's anything wrong, that just goes to show that I haven't had any coffee, my brain isn't functioning yet, I need coffee, then there will be no more talk about escalators.

Luke

You have more to say about escalators?

Lorelai

We could have already moved on if you had just given me coffee when I walked in.

Luke

Fair enough.

(LUKE pours LORELAI a mug of coffee then wonders away to serve more customers)

LORELAI goes around the counter and takes one of the TO-GO cups and pours the remaining coffee into her cup before heading to the door of the diner.

Lorelai

Luke, I'll see you back at the house for dinner?

Luke

Probably late, I'll bring something from the diner; I don't want to have to cook after ten. Or do you want to just stop by here for dinner, and I'll just come home when I close?

Lorelai

I'll come by for dinner.

(Kisses LUKE and leave the diner as KIRK comes in)

KIRK takes the seat that LORELAI has vacated and waits for LUKE to notice him.

Kirk

It's so nice that you and Lorelai have reconciled again. Lulu is very happy about it; she feels that the two of you are perfect together.

Luke

Kirk, does Lulu ever feel the need to actually speak for herself, or does she feel content letting you speak for her?

Kirk

I don't know what you mean.

Luke

Never mind. What can I get for you Kirk?

Kirk

I'm not sure, what are your specials.

Luke

Kirk, my specials haven't changed in five years, neither has my menu, just order something.

Kirk

I'll have to consult the menu.

Luke

I'll be back.

(LUKE wonders away from KIRK to take someone else's order)

Fade out

fade in

int. trunchen books, day

RORY and JESS walk in, clearly in the middle of a debate.

Rory

You're wrong! I'm right! Gosh, it feels good to say that.

Jess

See if I agreed with you we'd both be wrong.

Rory

That's not the point. I'm not entirely sure what the point is, but that certainly is not it.

Jess

The point is that Rand is crazy and her books are unreadable, I have completely given up trying to read 'The Fountain Head' I tried three times in high school for you, and twice since then, I refuse to try again.

Rory

Like Hemingway is any better, he's just an excuse for me to take a nap. I took a class in college on him, just so that one day I could tell you I did, and I was constantly experiencing Hemingway induced narcolepsy.

Jess

I say we agree to disagree on this one.

Rory

I refuse to agree to disagree.

Jess

Then how about a truce until later?

Rory

I hate the word 'truce'. It means 'fun's over'.

Jess

The fun's not over, it's just on hold until I don't have actual work to do.

Rory

I still can't believe that you actually do work.

Jess

Yep, real work. Sometimes I even work on my novel.

Rory

Is your novel finished?

Jess

A novel is never finished, only published.

Rory

Pullman?

Jess

Yep.

Rory

Is that why you're always writing in your books, and mine?

Jess

Possibly.

Rory

Your new novel is getting published soon right?

Jess

I'm still marveling over the fact that they published the first one, let's not push the second.

Rory

I thought you said it was going to press in a few days.

Jess

I'm suppressing.

Rory

Can I read it?

Jess

When it comes out.

Rory

Why not now?

Jess

There are three people who have read it so far, myself, my editor and my publisher. Until it comes out, no one else is going to read it.

Rory

Are you saying that I'm not special?

Jess

That's exactly what I'm saying.

Rory

You're mean.

(Pouts at JESS)

Jess

You are aware that your pouting does nothing to convince me to give you my novel.

Rory

(Grins)

It was worth a try.

RORY and JESS walk into the back of TRUNCHEN to find CHRIS completely engrossed in a video game.

Jess

Has my editor called, Chris? I'm still waiting on the final copy of my book so we can get it to print on time. I have a few bookstores breathing down my neck, asking me when it's going to hit the shelves.

Chris

I can't talk right now, I'm shooting aliens.

Jess

This is slightly more important than your high score.

Chris

Maybe to you, but to me, there is nothing more important then beating Matt's score, its all about being king of the bookstore.

Jess

You really need to watch less TV.

Chris

Bones is an educational and intelligent show.

Jess

Not when you say things like 'King of the bookstore'.

Chris

Hey, mystery woman, back me up here.

Rory

What's with this mystery woman thing?

Jess

Well, after you came to visit a year and a half ago, I was pretty down, and the guys kept asking why. I wouldn't tell them, so they concluded that it was because of you, but they couldn't remember your name, and I wasn't going to tell them, so they call you mystery woman.

Rory

Ah, well, my name's Rory.

Chris

Nice to meet you, Rory. Now back me up on the high score verses editor debate.

Rory

Well, that depends. If I back you up, will you sneak me a copy of Jess' book?

Chris

Deal.

Jess

Hey!

Rory

Then, I'm sorry, Jess, but I have to agree with alien boy, his high score is more important.

Jess

Which you said entirely to read my book, so that negates your argument.

Rory

I disagree.

Jess

That's because you're crazy.

Rory

That's possible, but that doesn't change the fact that I agreed with your friend here. Now, show me the apartment, I want to move.

Jess

And then I can finally rest in peace and write.

Rory

Makes it sound like your dying. Please don't do that, it'd be awkward.

Chris

Zombie author!

JESS leads RORY up the stairs to the apartment leaving CHRIS to shoot aliens.

Fade out

fourth commercial break

fade in

int. dragonfly inn, day

LORELAI walks into the Inn, and sees SOOKIE chasing MICHEL around with a plate of cupcakes.

Sookie

Eat my cupcake!

Lorelai

Dirty!

Michel

I will not eat your cupcake; it is flour and sugar, both I will not eat. I can not have that fattening thing and you know it.

Sookie

Michel, I need someone to try them, it's a new recipe and I need to know if it's any good. Now eat the cupcake!

Michel

Then ask Lorelai to try it, she will eat anything, but I must fit into my low rise jeans, I have a date this weekend and I will look my best. Now leave me alone, cooking woman!

SOOKIE turns to LORELAI

Sookie

Eat my cupcake!

Lorelai

Dirty!

Sookie

What?

Lorelai

Never mind. What kind of cupcake is it?

Sookie

Banana nut.

Lorelai

Get Luke to eat it, he likes healthy stuff.

SOOKIE looks horrified at the prospect of having to go through the conversation all over again.

Sookie

But, then I'd have to go all the way to the diner, and I need to have these made by lunch, so that they're ready…

Lorelai

Sookie, relax, I'll eat the cupcake.

(LORELAI takes the cupcake and starts to make her way back to the kitchen)

Is there any coffee?

Sookie

In the pot, Sweetie.

Lorelai

You always support my habit.

Sookie

What?

Lorelai

Thanks for the cupcake.

fade out

fade in

int. trunchen apartment, day

JESS is sitting on the window sill watching RORY wonder around the apartment.

Rory

It looks great, are you sure you don't want more for it?

Jess

I'm sure, the building is already paid for, and it would just be extra money coming into the bookstore, it's not like we have been desperate to rent this space out.

Rory

So why are you offering it to me.

Jess

You need a place to live, I have an apartment I can rent to you, seems like a good match.

Rory

As long as you have a good reason.

Jess

Rory, I miss having you in my life, it sucked not talking to you and this past year I have wanted to call you so many times. I have my life together, which I have been trying to do for you since I left at the end of senior year, I came back to show you that I was ready for you, that I could be that guy, and I find you a mess. Then you come to see me, and you tell me everything's fixed, but it wasn't. I have been waiting for almost five years for the two of us to get it right again, and I have every intention of continuing to wait until it's the right time.

RORY leans into JESS and kisses him softly on the lips; JESS puts his arms around RORY's waist and pulls her into him. They continue to kiss until RORY pulls away.

Rory

We were not kissing.

Jess

Oh really? Can we not kiss again?

Rory

Yes.

(RORY pauses)

I mean, no, we can't. It's too early; I'm not ready to jump into another relationship.

Jess

So, let's not jump, let's take it slow, we can ease in to it. I'm not asking you to jump into bed with me, Rory, I'm just asking for you to give me the chance I've been waiting for, a real chance.

Rory

I'm not sure if I can give you a real chance right now. I may not have really ever been in love with Logan, and you where totally right about him, but he still broke my heart when he walked away. It's not something that you just recover from, and I don't want that over shadowing our relationship. When I give you your chance, I want to know I'm one hundred percent committed to it; I want to be able to dive in head first. I want to not think about Logan at all when you are in the room, and I'm not ready for that yet.

JESS looks disappointed, but understanding.

Jess

Okay, I can wait. I've waited this long, and hey, this time I know where you are.

Rory

Yep, I'll be right here, waiting to be ready. You know I want this as much as you do, right?

Jess

Really?

Rory

I never meant any of those things, I never meant to say 'no' to you that night in my dorm, I wanted to go with you so badly, and it hurt so much to tell you no, but you and I both know you weren't ready.

Jess

No, I wasn't, and I'm glad you said 'no', it would have ruined both of our lives, and it made me grow up a lot.

Rory

And when I came here and kissed you, I saw stars, I was so ready to go back to New Haven and break up with Logan, but then I got the call that he was in the hospital, and I was right back in it.

Jess

Just let me know when your ready.

Rory

You'll be the first to know.

Jess

Promise, you're not going to tell your mother first.

Rory

I promise, but she will be the second person to know, you know how much she likes to keep tabs on me.

Jess

It's freakish the way the two of you are.

Rory

Hey, at least I've convinced her that I don't need to know about her sex life, for a while after she found out I was having sex she felt that we should share, it turned out to be very not good.

Jess

Rory, never tell your mother that we're having sex, ever. Tell her I'm a eunuch, I don't care; just never tell her we're having sex.

Rory

We're not having sex.

Jess

Not right now, but one day, I definitely plan on it, I've been planning on it since I met you.

Rory

I know, I remember you as a teenager. And I'm planning on it too.

fade out

fade in


	5. I'd Rather Be In Philly 5

FADE IN

INT. CRAPSHACK, AFTERNOON

LORELAI walks into her house dropping her purse and keys on the floor before collapsing on the couch, she looks exhausted. She checks her watch, then turns on the TV and flips through the channels. The phone rings. LORELAI checks her watch again, and then picks up the phone.

LORELAI

Gilmore House of Cards, we are just waiting to fall in.

Alternate between crapshack and elder gilmore house

INT. ELDER GILMORE HOUSE, AFTERNOON

EMILY

Where on earth did you get you're phone manners, Lorelai, because it certainly wasn't from me? That is not the proper way to answer a phone. Next time I call I expect a 'hello, Gilmore residence' or something equally appropriate.

LORELAI

Hello, mother. What can I do for you this fine day?

EMILY

That's much better. Now, I am calling you to remind you that we have Friday night dinner this week and I expect you to be there. As you know your father and I are back from our summer trip. I really wish you would have remembered your manners, yet again, and called us upon our return, but that seems to be wishing too much from you.

LORELAI

Well, mother, I knew that you would inevitably call me, so I felt no need to call you. If I had called you would have found fault in that as well. I will be there for dinner, as per our agreement, since you are so generously helping me with renovations on the inn, which will start this fall.

EMILY

I'm shocked that you haven't started them already.

LORELAI

Well, I felt the need to draw up the plans first, and I wanted to wait for Tom, who has been the contractor not only on the inn, but my home and Luke's diner, and every other business in town; to become available. I also wanted you and dad to see what we where planning on doing with the money that you where lending us before we started spending it.

EMILY

That was very thoughtful of you, thank you, Lorelai. Now, is Luke going to be joining us for dinner? Are the two of you back together? You seemed to be mentioning him more often.

LORELAI

No, Luke will not be coming to dinner, he has to work. With Lane having the twins, she can't really work nights anymore. But, yes, we are back together.

EMILY

Don't you feel that this is a bit soon after your divorce?

LORELAI

Mom, for once, could you just say that you're happy for me? Just tell me that you want this for me. I know you don't really want me to be with Luke, you have made that more then clear, but I'm happy, and I want this, I have been trying to fix my relationship with him for a long time now, and it's getting better, and I just want you to tell me that you are happy that I'm happy.

EMILY

Well, of course I'm happy that you have found someone that makes you happy, I'm your mother, and the only thing I want is for you to be happy. I just want you to be happy for the long run, I worry about you, you spent so long trying to work things out with Christopher, and we all thought that that was going to work, what makes you think that things are going to work out with this man?

LORELAI

Because unlike Christopher, Luke and I have waited for the other person to be ready, he waited for me, mom. Luke waited and watched me go through all kinds of bad relationships, he waited for me to realize that I loved him, and then he waited for me to screw up with Christopher, waited for him to really be out of my life. And I waited too. I waited for him to work out everything with his daughter, with Anna, I watched him go through bad relationships. Though everything he has always been there for me, even when he was mad at me, and I'd like to think I was there for him too.

EMILY

Well, alright then, but I would like him to come to dinner at some point. If he is going to be a big part of your life, I want him to be a part of ours as well.

LORELAI

I'm sure that that's something that we can arrange. But, mom, do me a favor and try to make him feel welcome.

EMILY

Of course I will.

LORELAI

Don't say 'rustic' when you talk about his diner.

EMILY

What are you babbling about now, Lorelai?

LORELAI

I'll see you at dinner, mom.

EMILY

Don't hang up on me, Lorelai!

LORELAI

Good-bye, mother.

LORELAI hangs up the phone and slumps back onto the couch. She looks at her watch again and throws her head back onto the back of the couch.\

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT. TRUNCHEN BOOKS, AFTERNOON

RORY is standing behind the counter at TRUNCHEN reading on the computer, JESS is looking over her shoulder while the other members of TRUNCHEN watch in amusement.

JESS

Tell me that you're not actually reading the Terms and Conditions for I-Tunes.

RORY

Of course I am, how else would I know if I'm inadvertently doing something illegal. One arrest on my record is enough.

JESS

Isn't that being expunged from your record in like a year anyway?

RORY

That's completely not the point.

JESS

It's a little the point.

RORY

Do you really care whether or not I read the Terms and Conditions?

JESS

No, it just seems to be taking up a lot of time.

RORY hits a few buttons on the key board and the printer comes to life.

JESS CONT'

Okay, now you have to be kidding me.

RORY

What?

JESS

You printed them out? What are you going to do with that now?

RORY

It says to print it out, so that you have them for further reference later.

JESS

Rory, no one does that. Now you have three sheets of completely useless paper.

RORY

You're very confrontational today.

JESS

Yeah, well I haven't gotten any in a while, and verbal sparing is the closest thing to satisfaction that I can get, and you're a good partner.

RORY

If you keep criticizing everything that I do, you'll continue to not get laid.

RORY dismisses JESS who wanders over to another computer and starts typing. CHRIS comes up to JESS now watching over his shoulder.

CHRIS

Dude, you know eventually she's going to look in the file cabinets and realize that you print out all the Terms and Conditions for every piece of software that we have on every computer.

JESS

Yep, and then I get to have another sparing match. This is all very well thought out.

CHRIS

You really need to get over her, man. Find a nice girl, and start dating.

JESS

I found a nice girl, seven years ago, now I just have to convince her that I'm right for her, that I'm not the guy I was the last time.

CHRIS

That's pathetic, man.

JESS

My uncle waited for Rory's mother for more then ten years, he watched her and pined over her and now she's ready and he's ready, and there finally making it work. Hopefully it won't take that long with Rory.

CHRIS

You're young, seven years is a long time.

JESS

I'm pretty sure I'd wait forever for her.

RORY is grinning at the computer that she's working at, it's obvious that she can hear what JESS has been saying. CHRIS shakes his head and leaves the room. RORY abandons her computer as soon as CHRIS is gone, and goes up to JESS.

RORY

I don't think you'll have to wait forever.

JESS

You sure, cause this girl, she's just gotten out of a pretty intense relationship, I wouldn't want to be the rebound guy.

RORY

I'm pretty sure that the last guy was the rebound guy, actually, I'm pretty sure that every guy since you has just been a place holder.

JESS

Pretty sure, or actually sure? Because I really don't think I could handle having my heart broken by this particular girl again.

RORY

Very sure, so sure that I think that you need to go get us some movies tonight, and order in some food, so that we can spend a nice quiet evening getting to know each other all over again.

JESS

Almost Famous?

RORY

You haven't found a new movie yet?

JESS

Well, it is classic us. I'll even let you order Indian food, as long as we don't do it at my apartment.

RORY

And where, pray tell, do you propose we 'do it'?

JESS

How about in your shiny new apartment?

RORY

The one that has no furniture or food or television?

JESS

I'm sure we can take care of that, and if you look in the basement, we have the furniture that we all abandoned when we moved out.

RORY

Is there going to be someone to help me with this move, because I'm not a very large person?

JESS

I have some friends. Why don't you sit here and talk to the nice customers that occasionally walk in, and I'll make your apartment livable. I'll call you when we're all done, and I'll get you that date.

RORY

Who said 'date'? I just suggested dinner and a movie; I didn't even suggest we go anywhere.

JESS

I want a date.

RORY

Okay, then it's a date.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

EXT. STARS HOLLOW SQUARE, EVENING

LORELAI is walking towards LUKE'S DINER when her cell phone rings, she answers.

LORELAI

Rory! How is my most favoretist daughter doing this fine evening?

INT. TRUNCHEN BOOKS

CUT BETWEEN BOOKSTORE AND STARS HOLLOW

RORY

Hey mom. I'm just calling to check in.

LORELAI

You've called me more in the past two days then you have in the past two weeks. What's up, babe?

RORY

I think I'm dating Jess.

LORELAI

You think you're dating Jess. So, you're not sure?

RORY

Not really.

LORELAI

Okay, I need more.

RORY

We're having dinner tonight in my new apartment and watching a movie.

LORELAI

I know it's been a few months since you broke up with Logan, but that doesn't really sound like dating to me, honey.

RORY

I know, but we kissed.

LORELAI

Jess? You kissed Jess?

RORY

Yes, keep up.

LORELAI

I'm trying, but it's hard when you give me information in bits and pieces. Start over. So, you are having dinner tonight, and then you kissed?

RORY

No, we kissed this morning, while he was showing me the apartment and I told him that I needed time. Then I over heard him talking to one of his friends, saying that he has been waiting for me, that he would keep waiting for me, and it just hit me. I've been waiting for him too. I've been holding his place since high school, dating guys that I knew wouldn't be the one, Dean and Logan, and that other guy I went out with once. I've been waiting for Jess.

LORELAI

And now you're having dinner at your apartment. You have an apartment?

RORY

I'm moving into the apartment over Trunchen Books.

LORELAI

You don't have any of your stuff, or furniture, or even a TV. How are you going to watch movies?

RORY

Jess and the guys are moving some of the furniture that they abandoned and left in the basement up to the apartment, and I'll come home this weekend and grab what I can from your house.

LORELAI

You've got Jess moving you into your apartment, what are you doing?

RORY

Watching the bookstore, and not lifting anything heavy.

LORELAI

Finally, all my teachings have rubbed off on you. This is a day to be proud.

RORY

I've had help moving before, Colin and Finn helped me move out of Grandma and Grandpa's house, and out of Paris' apartment. Both times I did mostly watching.

LORELAI

Yes, but this time you are only watching.

RORY

Only because they needed someone to watch the store, and I'm the most logical choice.

LORELAI

Don't ruin it; I'm basking in my success as a mother.

RORY

You're deluded.

LORELAI

Yes, but I'm still your mother, and successful at being your mother.

RORY

Do you really need me for this?

LORELAI

My gloating? Not really. How about you give me a call when you know when you're going to be dropping by?

RORY

So that you can have all of my stuff packed, and I can just load it up and finish moving?

LORELAI

No, so that I have plenty of time to convince Luke to do all that for me.

RORY

How about I bring a man of my own to do that?

LORELAI

You have a man of your own?

RORY

You don't actually listen when I talk, do you?

LORELAI

I listen.

RORY

Is this a denial thing?

LORELAI

What am I denying?

RORY

That I might be dating Jess, and as such he might come with me to Stars Hollow to help me finish moving.

LORELAI

Now, why would I deny that?

RORY

Because you just did.

LORELAI

I'm not denying, I'm suppressing.

RORY

You can't deny that you're in denial.

LORELAI

Oh, look. I'm at Luke's and there's no cell phones aloud, oh darn. I'll talk to you later, oh daughter of mine.

RORY

See, denial.

LORELAI

Bye Offspring.

RORY

Say hi to Luke for me.

LORELAI hangs up the phone and walks into LUKE'S DINER. LUKE is arguing with KIRK about the price of extra cheese, so LORELAI slips onto one of the stools at the counter. LUKE finishes with KIRK and wonders behind the counter to great LORELAI.

LUKE

So, how was your day?

LORELAI

Rory and Jess are back together.

LUKE

Okay, that's not what I was expecting to hear.

LORELAI

I'm actually not completely surprised, I thought that it would take more time, but I knew it had to happen eventually. Rory never really got over Jess, there was no closure to their relationship, and he's been popping back up for years. I just don't want my little girl to get broken by that boy again.

LUKE

Rory wasn't the only one who got broken when it came to the two of them.

LORELAI

Objectively, I know that, but I'm her mom, which means for better or worse I'm on her side, and he hurt my little girl, a lot. When he left she was never the same again.

LUKE

He wasn't either.

LORELAI

I think they're going to be in Stars Hollow this weekend.

LUKE

Good, maybe you can get to know the person Jess has become, he's grown up a lot since high school.

LORELAI

I know. I know that he helped Rory come home a few years ago, and that he's gotten his life together. Rory's living over his success, literally. She's moving into the apartment over the bookstore.

LUKE

It's a nice apartment, not huge or anything, but nice for a girl out of college in a city like Philadelphia. She'll do well there.

LORELAI

I miss her.

LUKE

I do too. And I know that she misses you, but this is what happens when kids grow up. Rory is a strong person, she's going to do well in the world, and that's because of you. You prepared her to face the world head on, and you should be so proud of the fact that she has done so much with herself.

LORELAI

I am. I just miss having my little girl in my house.

LUKE

I know it hasn't been the same, but you got to have my little girl this summer.

LORELAI

It's not; April kind of just made me miss Rory that much more. It's kind of strange how similar the two of them are, there both so brainy, and so book oriented. April's a great kid, Luke, and I'm so glad that you let me share her with you.

LUKE

You shared Rory with me for most of her life; the least I can do is return the favor.

LORELAI

I want you to move back in, Luke. All the way, I want you to move your things back out of the apartment and into my house, the house you made for us. I love you, and I want to get to spend my life with you, and share my life with you.

LUKE

I'm not ready to get engaged again, Lorelai.

LORELAI

I know, and I'm pretty sure I'm not ready either, but I want you to come home.

LUKE

I think I can do that. How about we get Rory moved out first, then we can start moving me back in?

LORELAI

Jess can help you this weekend.

LUKE

That sounds great.

LUKE goes to get the coffee pot to fill up LORELAI's mug.

LORELAI

I love you, Luke. I don't think I say that enough, especially lately.

LUKE

You don't need to, I know. And I love you too.

LUKE leans over the counter and kisses LORELAI gently on the lips, then fills her mug with coffee.

LORELAI

Filling my cup with coffee just makes me love you more.

LUKE

It's my plan.

FADE OUT

Fifth commercial break

FADE IN

INT. RORY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

JESS is leading RORY into the apartment, which is now furnished with a mishmash of furniture, her eyes are covered by both of they're hands.

JESS

Okay, just a few more steps.

RORY

Can I look yet?

JESS

Not yet, we're almost there.

RORY

Jess, this is silly, just let me see.

JESS

It's a surprise.

RORY

I know what the apartment looks like; it can't be that much of a surprise.

JESS

Just let me have my fun.

RORY

Are we there yet?

JESS

Are you two?

RORY

If I say yes will you take your hands away and let me see my apartment?

JESS

You do realize that all of these questions are just making this take longer.

RORY

I'm done.

JESS

Okay, open your eyes.

(JESS takes they're hands away from RORY's eyes so she can look at her apartment)

RORY

You did all of this?

JESS

It's not that big a deal.

RORY

Yes, it is. You made me an apartment in an afternoon. I have a place to live that's all mine. I've never had a place that's just mine. It's always been mom's or Logan's or Paris', never mine.

JESS

Well, technically your renting it from me, so its mine.

RORY

Jess.

JESS

You're welcome.

RORY

So, movies and Indian food?

JESS

You know we're going to have to burn the place down afterwards; it's the only way to get the smell out.

RORY

After five years, you would think you would have come up with a new line.

JESS

I like to stick to the classics.

RORY

Speaking of classics, how would you like to come with me to Stars Hollow this weekend?

JESS

Why?

RORY

I need to go get the rest of my things from my mom's house, and I could use some help.

JESS

Sure, we can go Saturday morning, but we need to come right back, I need to be here Monday to meet with my agent, and you have to drive so that I can get the last edits done on my novel.

RORY

I think that that can be arranged.

JESS

So, Almost Famous?

RORY

And Indian food, but next time we chose a new movie, possibly something we haven't seen a thousand times.

JESS

Now what would be the fun in that?

JESS and RORY settle down on the couch while JESS pulls out his cell phone to call for the food.

CUT TO

INT. RORY'S APARTMENT, NIGHT

JESS and RORY are still on the couch, it's much later. There are containers of take-out on the coffee table. RORY has her feet in JESS' lap and they are lounging comfortably, the movie is over and the credits are rolling.

JESS

Are you comfortable?

RORY

Mmm… very. Why?

JESS

No reason, just feel free to dig your heel into my groin, its fine.

RORY

Oh, god, am I hurting you.

(RORY tries to pull her feet out of JESS' lap, but he holds them firmly in place)

JESS

Rory, its fine, your not hurting me.

RORY

The movies over anyway, we should clean up.

JESS

I'm happy right here; we can clean up in the morning.

JESS pulls RORY over to him, kissing her softly. JESS leans back and the kiss starts to heat up, JESS pulls RORY under him and the CAMERA PANS OVER TO THE DOOR. CHRIS bursts in without knocking.

CHRIS

Okay, that's not what I meant when I told you to get over her.

JESS

Chris, what are you doing up here?

CHRIS

I was just coming to tell you that we where all leaving for the night, I wanted to know if you wanted us to lock up, or if you where going to do it when you left. I guess we'll just lock up.

JESS

I'll do it in a minute.

CHRIS

You sure, man? Cause you look pretty comfortable right where you are.

RORY

Chris, please leave.

CHRIS

Sure thing.

CHRIS leaves the room and RORY and JESS just look at each other before bursting out laughing.

RORY

Oh boy was that awkward. I don't think we've been caught making-out on a couch since that time Luke walked in on us.

JESS

I was so sure that we where past that part of our lives.

RORY

I guess not.

JESS

So, next awkward question?

RORY

Go lock up, then we can watch another movie, but nothing else is going to happen tonight.

JESS

I wasn't suggesting that we have sex.

RORY

I know, you where asking if I wanted you to stay over and I do, I'm just not ready to sleep with you. I've jumped into bed too quickly in the past, and I want this to work.

JESS

Me too, to all of it, we'll just watch a movie, nothing else.

RORY

Go lock up Jess.

JESS gets up from the couch and leans back down to kiss RORY.

FADE OUT

END EPISODE


	6. Back To Oz 1

Season 8 Episode 2

Season 8 Episode 2

Back to Oz

fade in

int. jess' car, somewhere between philadelphia and stars hollow, early morning

JESS is driving, while RORY is sleeping in the passenger's seat. JESS is fiddling with the radio trying to find something to listen to, while trying not to disturb RORY. JESS' cell phone rings.

JESS

Jess Mariano.

EDITOR (OFF SCREEN)

Jess, I need to get the last edit of your book sometime today, they want to have it out to the press early, so that we can start promoting this one.

JESS

I'm sorry, I'm on my way to Connecticut at the moment, there's just no way that I can get it out to you today. I haven't even gotten a chance to finish the changes that you sent me on Monday.

EDITOR (OFF SCREEN)

Come on, Jess. We go to print in two days, how do you not have this finished?

JESS

You read my last book, right?

EDITOR (OFF SCREEN)

It's my job to read your books.

JESS

That's not what I asked.

EDITOR (OFF SCREEN)

Yes, I read your last book.

JESS

You read the dedication?

EDITOR (OFF SCREEN)

She didn't come back, she couldn't have. You said she was with some guy now, some richy rich.

JESS

Logan Huntzburger, yeah. Well, she called about a week ago, her job moved her to Philly, and that's just the first line of the story.

EDITOR (OFF SCREEN)

So, the girl you dedicated your first novel to, and the one who you wrote your second novel about is suddenly in your life again.

JESS

It's not about her.

EDITOR (OFF SCREEN)

Okay, but its quote inspired by the town you used to live in, and I'm betting that your female lead bares a remarkable resemblance to this girl that you have been dedicating your novels to, this girl who has made you miss your latest deadline.

JESS

My deadline was Sunday night, I haven't missed anything.

EDITOR (OFF SCREEN)

Well, now your deadline is this afternoon.

JESS

And how am I going to finish these edits by this afternoon?

EDITOR (OFF SCREEN)

Not my problem, maybe you can get mystery girl to help you. What do you call her in your novel? Ronnie? Get Ronnie to help you finish with the edits, the character is a major literati, I can only imagine that the real person has to be too, to catch your attention.

JESS

She's sleeping.

EDITOR (OFF SCREEN)

Then wake her up. I mean it Jess, I want those changes tonight, and I want to get this out to the media tomorrow. We're going to promote this one; your last one did well with you selling it independently, this one we're going to do the selling.

The phone goes dead in JESS' hand and for a moment he just looks at it, not really sure what to do, then he pulls off into a rest stop and shakes RORY awake.

RORY

Are we there already?

JESS

No, we're somewhere in New York State. Rory I need you to drive.

RORY

Okay. What's wrong?

JESS

Nothing big, my editor just called, he wants me to get these changes to him a little faster then I had originally planned.

RORY

Is there anything I can do to help?

JESS

Just drive, I can do the rest, but if you're a good girl, when I'm done I might let you read it on the way home.

RORY

Really?

JESS

Yeah, well since I have to get it out to the media on Sunday, I only think it's fair to let my girlfriend read it too.

RORY

I like that.

JESS

Getting to read my book early? I was always going to give you one of the first copies, now you are going to have to read a manuscript instead.

RORY

No, being called your girlfriend, it's like getting to go home again.

JESS

Yeah, it feels that way for me too.

RORY and JESS switch seats, and the car drives back onto the highway.

FADE OUT

Credits

First Commercial Break

FADE IN

INT. LUKE'S DINER, MORNING

LORELAI is sitting at the counter while LUKE is talking to a customer in the corner. LORELAI is watching her phone, waiting for it to ring when LUKE comes over to her.

LUKE

Still no word from Rory?

LORELAI

Nope, nothing, and nothing from your nephew, who has somehow wormed his way back into my daughter's life.

LUKE

I thought we where going to be supportive about this whole thing.

LORELAI

My whole philosophy in life about things that don't go my way is, when life gives you lemons, you sell them and buy chocolate. Somehow I don't think either you or Rory will be too thrilled if I try to sell Jess.

LUKE

How about you try to give him a chance, he's changed a lot since he was in high school.

LORELAI

I'll try.

LUKE

That's all any of use can ask.

LORELAI

Okay, so new problem?

LUKE

What's the new problem?

LORELAI

What are we going to say to the town when they find out that Rory and Jess are back together, and here in town?

LUKE

I really don't see how this is any of the town's business.

LORELAI

Yes, but Kirk, Miss Patty and Babett aren't going to see it that way.

LUKE

How about we jump off that bridge when we get to it, or better yet, why don't we let Jess and Rory handle there own mess.

LORELAI

We could do that.

LUKE

Good, now, are you here for breakfast or just to annoy me while you wait for Rory to call.

LORELAI

A little of both.

LUKE

So, pancakes?

LORELAI

And bacon, oh, and sausage, and eggs, and don't forget the coffee!

LUKE goes to fill LORELAI's order when KIRK walks into the diner and sits down next to LORELAI.

KIRK

So, what do you know about our returning citizens?

LORELAI

How is it that you possibly know already?

KIRK

I was just at Doose's, it's not like they where being discreet about it, it's all over town. Miss Patty was spreading the news this morning.

LORELAI looks at her phone to make sure that she hasn't missed a call in the past few minutes.

LORELAI

But I haven't even gotten a call.

KIRK

Why would they have called you?

LORELAI

She's my daughter, she should have called me if she's already back in town, and I would have thought that Jess would have wanted to lay low.

KIRK

Rory and Jess are coming back? That's huge news; I have to go tell Miss Patty, she's going to want to be the first to know.

KIRK gets up and runs out of the diner, LORELAI looks shocked. LUKE comes back with her plate and mug of coffee.

LUKE

What did I miss?

LORELAI

I think everyone's already going to know that Rory and Jess are coming back into town.

LUKE

How?

LORELAI

I kinda just let the cat out of the bag.

LUKE

How?

LORELAI

I told Kirk.

LUKE

What did you go do that for?

LORELAI

He asked me what I knew about our returning citizens, I thought he was talking about Rory and Jess. I wonder who he was talking about. When did I suddenly lose my place in the gossip loop?

LUKE

Might have something to do with the fact that you're dating me.

LORELAI

Wow, that's really not good.

LUKE

Could be worse.

LORELAI

How?

LUKE

You could be not dating me.

LORELAI

Would that get me back in the loop, because I'm seriously thinking about it right now?

LUKE

Lorelai.

LORELAI

I'm kidding.

LUKE

This must be what going mad feels like.

LORELAI

Mean.

LUKE

I'm not being mean, and you where making fun of me.

LORELAI

I wasn't making fun of you; I was making fun with you.

LUKE

Drink your coffee, you'll be saner.

LORELAI

Copious consumption makes our love stronger.

LUKE

You're crazy.

LORELAI

And you love me.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT. JESS' CAR, ENTERING STARS HOLLOW, DAY

JESS is working on his laptop while RORY is driving. They both look up at the WELCOME TO STARS HOLLOW sign as they pass it.

RORY

So, how does it feel to be back in Stars Hollow?

JESS

I'm culturally shocked.

RORY

Oh, come on, it's not that bad.

JESS

No, your right; it's different. It's been a long time since I've been here, I'm just a little unsure about how I feel being back.

RORY

You're a different person now then you where in high school, just let the town know that. And try to refrain from staging any phony murders.

JESS

That was never proven.

RORY

Jess.

JESS

I promise.

RORY

And anyway, your coming back as a successful writer, I know for a fact that Andrew stocked your book in his store.

JESS

I'm sure that that had nothing to do with the fact that you probably followed him around until he agreed to carry it.

RORY

That's not the point; the point is that it did pretty well there, considering the fact that no one in town really liked you.

JESS

It probably sold to tourists, since he probably hawked it as a local author.

RORY

Could you pretend to take something as a complement?

JESS

Sorry.

RORY pulls the car into the drive way of the CRAP SHACK and turns off the engine.

RORY

So, what do we do first?

JESS

You call your mom, because if you don't she's going to have another excuse to not like me, and she doesn't need one, and I'm going to spend another hour finishing this up, because I need to send this off to my editor. Do you have internet?

RORY

This is Stars Hollow, not Uganda.

JESS

Just checking. Now make the phone call, I'll meet you inside.

JESS gets out of the car, leaving RORY alone to make her call. She pulls her phone out and dials her mother.

INTERCUT WITH

INT. DRAGON FLY INN, DAY

The phone at the desk is ringing, and MICHEL is ignoring it as usual. LORELAI walks into the front and looks at MICHEL who is opening the mail.

LORELAI

Michel, the phone is ringing.

MICHEL

Yes, I can hear it. It is all it does, it rings and rings, and no one seems to know how to properly talk on it. Everyone is rude, rude and stupid. I will not answer it again today.

LORELAI

You are aware that it is your job to answer the phone.

MICHEL

I cannot answer today, people are particularly stupid today.

LORELAI

Michel, you say that at least once a week, today I don't have time for you to feel that people are stupid. Answer the phone or look for a job where you don't have to interact with people.

MICHEL picks up the phone.

MICHEL

Dragon Fly Inn, Michel speaking.

RORY

Hi, Michel, it's Rory.

MICHEL holds out the phone to LORELAI without saying anything else.

MICHEL

It's yours.

LORELAI

You're rude.

MICHEL

I'm French, it's my job.

LORELAI takes the phone from MICHEL.

LORELAI

This is Lorelai.

RORY

Hi, mom. What's wrong with Michel?

LORELAI

That's a loaded question.

RORY

Okay, well I'm home.

LORELAI

I have some news.

RORY

What did you do?

LORELAI

I accidently told Kirk that you and Jess where going to be back in town.

RORY

You promised!

LORELAI

No, I didn't.

RORY

Yes, you did.

LORELAI

I did? Really?

RORY

Yes.

LORELAI

Oh, okay, then I lied.

RORY

Mom!

LORELAI

I'm sorry, babe. I really didn't mean to tell Kirk, but he came into the diner asking me about something and I thought he was talking about you and Jess, and it was all just bad.

RORY

How many times have I had to explain to you about volunteering information to Kirk?

LORELAI

Lot's of times.

RORY

And what have we learned from this newest problem?

LORELAI

That mommy shouldn't talk to Kirk anymore.

RORY

Good. Now I have to go break this news to Jess, I'll see you at the diner for lunch.

LORELAI

Bye kid.

RORY hangs up her phone and checks out the window of the car to make sure that Babett isn't watching her, and then makes a break for the house.

CUT TO

INT. CRAP SHACK LIVING ROOM, DAY

JESS has set his laptop up on the coffee table and is typing away at it. He has a pencil stuck behind his ear, and another one in his hand. He is mumbling to himself as he crosses things off on a sheet of paper.

RORY

Were you just talking to yourself?

JESS looks up at RORY and puts down his pencil.

JESS

Yes. It's the only way I can be sure of intelligent conversation back at the bookstore.

RORY

Well lucky for you, you're not at the bookstore anymore.

JESS

Yep.

RORY

So, how's the editing going.

JESS

This is the worst part of the whole writing process, you get to take all the work you did, all the words you lovingly put on the paper and butcher them just so that your editor is happy.

RORY

Well at least one of you is happy in the end.

JESS

Yeah, though it's never me. How did your conversation with your mom go?

RORY

She accidently leaked it to the entire town that we where coming home.

JESS

How do you accidently do that?

RORY

She talked to Kirk.

JESS

She really needs to not do that, really just on principal.

RORY

Yeah, I keep telling her that.

JESS

So the whole town knows I'm back. Strange, I don't remember a welcome party when we drove in.

RORY

It won't be that bad.

JESS

Not for you, they love you, they threw you a party for your college graduation in the middle of the square despite the fact that it was pouring down rain. I bet there was a parade the day that I left.

RORY

Actually, people where too busy consoling me to worry about putting together a parade.

JESS

I suck.

RORY

You where a kid, we both made some pretty stupid mistakes when we where kids.

JESS

Yeah. Okay, let's leave the past in the past, how are we going to deal with the future?

RORY

We're going to have lunch at Luke's and deal with the gossip and whispers as they come. Then tomorrow we leave town, go back to Philly and let mom and Luke deal with everything else.

JESS

Are we going to tell them we're a couple?

RORY

Do you want to hide it?

JESS

No, but it brings a whole new set of complications.

RORY

We can deal with complications, I'm proud of the fact that I'm your girlfriend.

JESS

Good, because I'm proud of the fact that I'm good enough for you to want to be my girlfriend.

RORY

Jess, I never really stopped wanting to be your girlfriend, I've always loved you.

JESS

I love you, too.

JESS pulls RORY to him and kisses her gently on the lips. The kiss heats up and they back their way to the couch. The CAMERA PANS AWAY and we can see BABETT and MISS PATTY watching through the window.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

EXT. STARS HOLLOW SQUARE SIDEWALK, DAY

LORELAI is on her way to DOOSE'S MARKET, there seems to be a crowd that has formed around the door to the store, but this isn't uncommon in STARS HOLLOW, so LORELAI proceeds into the store. She stops dead when she sees DEAN is behind the register. She tries to walk back out of the market when she is cornered by DOOSE.

DOOSE

Lorelai, just the person I wanted to talk to.

LORELAI

It's really not a good time right not, Taylor.

DOOSE

I heard a roomer.

LORELAI

Really, because I seem to be out of the loop of the roomer mill, so I probably haven't heard this roomer.

DOOSE

I heard that your daughter is back in town.

LORELAI

Oh, that's not a roomer, Rory is back to pick up some of her things. She just got an apartment in Philadelphia. She has her own column now for an online 'zeen, she writes articles on arts and entertainment.

DOOSE

Well, Miss Patty tells me that she has brought someone with her.

LORELAI

And that's a crime?

DOOSE

Well, young lady, it just so happens that the last time this specific someone came into town there where several things that happened that where less then desirable.

LORELAI

Really? Where any of these less then desirable things actually agents the law?

DOOSE

He stole the bridge money and one of Babett's gnomes, he posed a fake murder in front of my store, and that's just to name a few.

LORELAI

To be technical, that wasn't the last time he was in town.

DOOSE

Okay, then the last time he was in town he held up traffic and chased your daughter around the streets.

LORELAI

And that was years ago, they have both grown up since then. Rory is renting an apartment from Jess; it's above the bookstore that he owns. Why don't you try to give him a chance before you decide that he's the same kid that he was five years ago.

DOOSE

I just call them like I see them, and Jess is a bad egg.

DOOSE walks away and LORELAI makes a quick exit out of the market, DEAN follows her.

DEAN

You're letting Jess near Rory?

LORELAI

Rory's a big girl; she can make decisions for herself. She chose to sleep with you, and I had to deal with that, now you have to deal with the fact that she's moved on. Jess may not be my first choice for Rory, but he's higher on the list then you are.

DEAN

Well at least I loved her when we where together, Jess isn't even capable of understanding the word.

LORELAI

Jess has waited for my daughter for five years, he grew up and got his life together, that's more then I can say about you.

DEAN

You're daughter is one of the reasons that my life is so messed up.

LORELAI

No, Dean, you don't get to blame Rory for the way that your life turned out. You chose to get married too young, and you chose to screw it up, you dragged Rory down with you, not the other way around. Go back to work, and stay away from my daughter.

LORELAI has her back to the SQUARE where RORY and JESS are walking up so that they can have lunch at LUKE'S, they can hear LORELAI screaming at DEAN, and wonder over to investigate.

DEAN

She threw us away, she chose that good for nothing, Jack Karawack, over me, and I did what I could to deal with it, then all of a sudden she's back; asking for my help, batting her doe eyes at me, and I took the bait. And as soon as she was done with me she threw me back, and I had to pick up the pieces of my life.

LORELAI

If I remember correctly, you dumped her, in front of my parents' house, and with several of her friends watching. Dean, if I where you, I would stop trying to make myself look better, you lost her. Jess put his life together and he was there for her when she needed someone the most, he made right, and you didn't. Live with it.

LORELAI walks away, and JESS and RORY look stunned at her.

JESS

Well, I guess your mother doesn't hate me.

RORY

Or she just hates Dean that much.

JESS

Leave me with my delusions.

DEAN watches their easy interaction, and then turns back to the market without saying anything.

RORY

So, ready for lunch.

JESS

I could eat.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT. LUKE'S DINER, DAY

LORELAI is standing at the counter talking to LUKE who only seems to be half listening.

LORELAI

You just don't understand what a meaningful relationship I have with my grocery store.

LUKE

Lorelai, everything that you buy at the market, you could easily pick up at a gas station; you don't buy any real food.

LORELAI

Sometimes I buy milk.

LUKE

Which you can get at a gas station, your really not making an argument for yourself.

JESS and RORY walk into the diner, which causes everyone to fall silent, LORELAI turns around to see what caused the sudden quiet and sees them.

LORELAI

Offspring!

(RORY runs over to LORELAI and throws her arms around her mother)

RORY

It's been too long, mommy. I don't want to go away that long ever again.

LORELAI

Well, you won't have to, you're only a few hours away now, and you can drive your car back to Philly tomorrow.

RORY

Actually, I'm going to have to pick it up next trip, I'm reading Jess' book on the way home; so that I will have read it before the reviews come out.

LORELAI

Speaking of, Jess, get over here. We just want to kill you for a minute.

JESS looks wide eyed at RORY.

RORY

She's just joking.

LORELAI

So, how are you treating my daughter, Jess?

RORY

Mommy? What's 'sex' mean?

JESS

Hell is other people.

LORELAI

You are evil.

RORY

I'm not evil. I'm only situationaly evil.

JESS

At least you're not clinically evil.

LORELAI

I have an absolutely marvelous idea, let's change the subject.

RORY

Lemons!

JESS

Exactly.

LORELAI

But seriously?

JESS

Is anything you say serious?

LORELAI

Wow, your funny, smart and charming, it's too bad you're an asshole. That means I can't let my daughter date you.

RORY

You where saying?

LORELAI

If it's a 'zero waste landfill', it's not really a landfill, is it?

RORY

Well, maybe there are other things in it. Like dirt.

LORELAI

Then our entire backyard is a landfill.

JESS

I'm going to go find my sanity, I'm pretty sure I left it around here somewhere.

LORELAI

Go, we need coffee anyway.

JESS

Do I look like Luke?

LORELAI

If I say 'yes' will I get coffee?

FADE OUT

Second Commercial Break

FADE IN

INT. LUKE'S DINER, DAY

LORELAI, RORY and JESS are sitting at a table, while eating lunch, the town is watching diligently. MISS PATTY and BABBETT are at another table with their heads together gossiping and KIRK is at the counter pestering LUKE.

RORY

Okay, so we need to start getting boxes and things, I want to move as much of my stuff as possible this weekend, I want my books around me. It's been way too long since I've had books, any books, to read. It's been too long since I've had time to read. I want to have time to read. I have about ten books on a list somewhere that I have been planning on reading since graduation, which I still haven't gotten to, and really, what is a home without the things that you love surrounding you.

JESS

Rory, take a breath, no one is criticizing the fact that you want to get your things, we where just asking how you want to go about it.

RORY

Breathing is something I really don't do enough of.

LORELAI

So, boxes first. Then I vote that we get Luke to put things in the boxes. Jess can help him. I have like a thousand movies that I want to watch with you, I've kept a list; we can start on them while they pack.

JESS

How about Rory helps pack her own things?

LORELAI

Do you think using an emery board on someone might be cruel and unusual punishment?

RORY

Depends on how you use it.

LORELAI

I was thinking about filing away his fingernails until he consents to filling boxes.

RORY

I would call that cruel and unusual, and I would appreciate if you would try to be nice to my boyfriend.

LORELAI

I'd rather dig out my intestines with a rusty spoon.

JESS

Hey!

RORY

Come on Jess, why don't we head over to the store and start working on my room, mom and Luke can join us later, when mom is feeling less mean.

LORELAI

That wasn't mean; that was me not suppressing my inner most feelings.

RORY

Nahh… you're just being mean.

LORELAI

Yeah, well you're dating the bad boy again, which we are all very upset about.

RORY

I aim to misbehave.

JESS

No more Firefly for you.

RORY

I'm walking to the door now.

JESS

I'm following the brunette.

LORELAI

Okay, fine you can go, but one step out of line, mister, and I'll toss you out a window.

JESS

It was nice seeing you too, Lorelai.

FADE OUT


	7. Back To Oz 2

FADE IN

INT. CRAP SHACK LIVINGROOM, AFTERNOON

RORY and JESS are sitting on the couch, JESS is working at his laptop on the coffee table and RORY is reading a book.

RORY

How's the editing going?

JESS

Slower then I'd like. I have to get this done by tonight, and I just can't seem to concentrate here.

RORY

Do you want me to leave?

JESS

No, its not you, I think it's just this town. Dealing with Dean this morning threw me off, its feels like I'm back in high school again, and that wasn't my most productive time.

RORY

I remember. We can head back if you think that will help, I can always come back here next weekend to get my stuff, your book is more important then me having all my things.

JESS

That's very nice of you, but I would really rather just get this done, we already have to come back and get your car.

RORY

You don't need to come with me for that, I can take the bus.

JESS

I'm coming with you. I like spending time with you, plus this is the new me, the one who plans ahead, and likes to make dates with his girlfriend.

RORY

Say that slower.

JESS

Say what?

RORY

That I'm your girlfriend.

JESS

You're my girlfriend.

RORY

I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing that.

JESS

Good.

RORY leans back into the arm of the couch and returns to her book, JESS looks intently and the computer and starts marking things off on a piece of paper that is sitting next to his computer.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT. DRAGONFLY INN, AFTERNOON

LORELAI is going through the mail at the front desk at the inn, while MICHEL is talking on the phone to another customer.

MICHEL

Yes, you are confirmed. No, I don't need to look again, I am looking now, and you are confirmed. It is not something I just say to make you go away, I am looking at your reservations, madam, and you are confirmed. I am not sure how else you would like me to say it, but you are in fact confirmed for next weekend, you have one room reserved. Yes, it is one king size bed. No, it is non-smoking. Because, all of our rooms are non-smoking. I am sorry madam, but I can not move you to a smoking room. Because we don't have any smoking rooms. If you would like to have a smoking room I am sure that the Holiday Inn in Hartford still has some rooms available. No, I am not being sarcastic. Yes, your room is confirmed. Madam, I would really like for you to just take my word for it. No, I am not trying to get rid of you. If you would like, you can come out here and look at my little computer screen for yourself and see that you are confirmed. Thank you.

MICHEL hangs up the phone and looks defeated.

LORELAI

Are we having problems with the customers again, Michel?

MICHEL

They are remarkably stupid. I answer their questions and they ask them again and again and again. Do they think that if they keep asking I will suddenly have new answers?

LORELAI

I don't have an answer for that.

MICHEL

You answer the phone; you see how stupid they are. I am taking my ten.

MICHEL stalks off, and the phone rings. LORELAI looks at it like it has grown a second head before picking it up.

LORELAI

Good afternoon, Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai.

Intercut with

INT. ELDER GILMORE HOUSE, AFTERNOON

EMILY

Lorelai, you didn't tell me that Rory was going to be in town. I haven't seen her since she went on the road to follow Obama. I demand that you bring her to dinner tonight; I would like to see her.

LORELAI

Mom, how are you? I'm doing just fine since you asked.

EMILY

Oh, please Lorelai, it's not like you ever bother with the pleasantries.

LORELAI

Fine, since we're ignoring the pleasantries, how on earth do you know that Rory's in town?

EMILY

I called Luke's Diner looking for you, since I can so rarely get you either at home or at work. When he said you weren't there I asked if he possibly knew where you would be, he said you might be at home helping Rory pack up her things. Why didn't you tell me that my granddaughter was in town?

LORELAI

I wasn't purposefully keeping if from you mom. Rory is only going to be here until tomorrow morning, she's packing her things then she's heading back to Philly with her boyfriend.

EMILY

Her boyfriend?

LORELAI

Shoot.

EMILY

What was that?

LORELAI

I mean, shoot, we can't come to dinner, since Rory only has so much time before she needs to get back.

EMILY

She's hiding this boy from us, isn't she?

LORELAI

Mother, you really are one of the most paranoid people I know.

EMILY

Oh, don't even try to give me that, you are constantly trying to get that girl to hide things from us, and in the past few years she has been more and more secretive.

LORELAI

Possibly it's because you and dad have become more nosey.

EMILY

I'll be expecting you and Rory at dinner tonight no later then six. And bring Luke and Rory's new boyfriend, your father and I would like to meet him.

LORELAI

You've already met him.

EMILY

I would like to re-meet him, then.

EMILY hangs up the phone, leaving LORELAI standing in the lobby of her Inn staring at her phone wondering what she's going to tell RORY.

CUT TO

INT. CRAP SHACK LIVINGROOM, AFTERNOON

RORY and JESS haven't moved they are still both sitting on the couch. JESS seems to have been making progress since the pile of papers next to him has started to get smaller. RORY has abandoned her book and has started stealing pages from JESS' discard pile.

JESS

You know that most of the things on that page are no longer in the book.

RORY

That just means that I get to read things that no one else will ever get to look at.

JESS

It also means that you are reading stuff that is in the middle of the book, and won't make any sense. I don't have all the pages here, these are just the pages that I need to go back and look at. Everything here represents something that my editor wants to change.

RORY

I still want to read it, now stop talking to me, and finish writing your book.

JESS

A book is never finished.

RORY

Yes, I know, it is only published. Finish making the changes that your editor sent you, how about that?

JESS

That I can do.

The phone rings, and JESS and RORY look at each other, neither make a move to pick it up.

JESS CON'T

Aren't you going to answer the phone?

RORY

Should I? I mean, it's not really my house anymore.

JESS

I doubt that anyone calling Lorelai will care whether or not you answer the phone.

RORY

But, Luke kind of lives here too.

JESS

Technically not until you move out. Answer the phone.

RORY gets up and answers the phone, just before the answering machine picks up.

RORY

Gilmore residence.

Intercut with

INT. DRAGONFLY INN, AFTERNOON

LORELAI

God, you sound like my mother. Haven't I taught you anything in the past twenty two years?

RORY

Don't fall out of windows, find a man who can cook, never do any heavy lifting if you can find someone else to do it, don't tell grandma anything.

LORELAI

Okay, so I taught you something, how about, answer the phone in a way that would make my mother cringe?

RORY

Yeah, but that also tends to make my boss cringe.

LORELAI

Why would your boss be calling my house?

RORY

Did you call your own house for a reason?

LORELAI

Are you sitting down?

RORY

Do I need to be?

LORELAI

Grandma knows you're in town.

RORY

Okay, this isn't a big problem; I'll go over and say 'hi' on my way home tomorrow.

LORELAI

Grandma also knows you have a new boyfriend.

RORY

How is it that grandma got all this information?

LORELAI

A little from Luke and a little from me.

RORY

I'm going to get you a muzzle.

LORELAI

That might prevent me from telling people things, but it won't stop us from having to make an appearance at dinner tonight.

RORY

Did you explain to her that I don't have a lot of time here in Stars Hollow, and that I have to get all this stuff packed before I leave tomorrow?

LORELAI

Please give mommy some credit.

RORY

Mommy, you mean the same person who let it slip to Kirk that I was coming home with Jess, and told Grandma that I had a new boyfriend? Do you still want credit?

LORELAI

Not really, but I do need to have both you and Jess dressed and ready to go to the Grandparents house by five thirty.

RORY

I'm not telling him that he has to come.

LORELAI

Okay, but it might come as a shock when you get there.

RORY

You made this mess, you clean it up.

RORY hangs up the phone, and looks at it, shocked that she did something so rash.

JESS

Is everything alright?

RORY

I just hung up on my mother.

JESS

I saw that, is there a reason?

RORY

She told grandma about you.

JESS

I'm pretty sure your grandmother still remembers me from the last time.

RORY

No, she told grandma that I have a new boyfriend, and now we are required to show up for dinner tonight.

JESS

So, we go to dinner.

RORY

Really?

JESS

It'll have to happen eventually, it might as well be now. I like to get unpleasant things over with as soon as possible. Plus, I'm not the same guy I was when your grandmother met me the first time.

RORY

Yeah, but she wont see it that way. Grandpa will probably like you though; you can talk with him about books. Grandpa likes Hemingway, its one of the only flaws he has.

JESS

Is it one of my only flaws, too?

RORY

No, its one of many.

JESS

You're mean.

RORY

Yeah, but you love me.

JESS

I guess that just goes to show that there's a lot wrong with me.

RORY hits JESS with one of the pillows on the couch, then settles back to reading the pages that she's stolen from JESS.

RORY

We need to be ready by five thirty.

JESS

I don't have a tie.

RORY

That's fine; all I brought with me are jeans. It should be a fun evening.

FADE OUT

Third commercial break

FADE IN

EXT. ELDER GILMORE HOUSE, EVENING

LORELAI, LUKE, RORY and JESS are standing outside of the Gilmore home, avoiding going in.

LORELAI

So, we decided that we were going to go casual tonight?

RORY

Well, I didn't really have anything else to wear. I didn't plan on a dinner at the grandparents. I planed on moving my things, then going home.

LORELAI

Well, at least it will make for an interesting evening.

RORY

There going to be mad.

LUKE

If they weren't mad about your clothes, they would find something else to be mad about, its there thing.

RORY

I just wish for once one of these dinners could go well. I could bring a boyfriend to meet them, and they would like him, and nothing would happen, and we would all live happily ever after.

LORELAI

Are you done with your fantasy now?

RORY

Yes. Does that mean we have to ring the doorbell?

LORELAI

Well, kid, eventually they're going to notice the fact that we're out here. It's better if we ring the doorbell before that happens.

RORY

I know.

JESS

I vote we just get this all over with. The sooner we go in the sooner we'll be finished with dinner and can go home.

LORELAI

Oh, to be young and naive again.

LUKE

I'm ringing the doorbell now.

LUKE rings the doorbell and they all huddle together waiting for the moment when the door opens and the evening begins. A maid opens the door.

MAID

Good evening, may I take your coats?

LUKE

(to LORELAI)

I'm never going to get used to this.

LORELAI

(to LUKE)

I lived here for seventeen years, and I'm still not used to it.

CUT TO

INT. ELDER GILMORE HOME SITTINGROOM, EVENING

LUKE AND LORELAI sit on the couch closest to the door, while RORY and JESS sit on the couch facing the stairwell, they are waiting for EMILY and RICHARD to appear.

LORELAI

Usually mom is here waiting to ambush us, and tell me how much she disapproves of me, I'm feeling disconcerted.

LUKE

Maybe she got all the disapproval out last night.

LORELAI

Yeah, but now she has Rory and Jess here, two entirely new people to pick apart.

LUKE

But, she likes Rory.

LORELAI

Thanks.

LUKE

That's not what I meant.

LORELAI

I know, but she's never liked one of Rory's boyfriends, unless it's Logan. And a good part of the time I'm pretty sure she didn't like him either.

JESS

How much is your grandfather going to hate me?

RORY

I don't think he'll hate you, you read as much as I do; you'll have that in common with him. You're only real problem will come with Grandma, and she hates every guy I bring over.

JESS

She liked Logan.

RORY

She liked Logan, because he was everything she wanted for me, she wanted me to marry into a nice rich family and be a society wife, it's what she wanted for mom, and when she realized that wasn't going to happen, it's what she wanted for me. If she had really taken the time to know Logan, I'm sure she wouldn't have liked him, and if she takes the time to get to know you, she will like you.

LORELAI

That's very optimistic of you, Rory.

RORY

She's accepted Luke.

LORELAI

I finally wore her down; I think she realized that she would never have a real relationship with me if she didn't.

CUT TO

INT. ELDER GILMORE HOME BEDROOM, EVENING

EMILY and RICHARD are in their room, RICHARD is putting on his tie, and EMILY is waiting for him, which is unusual.

EMILY

Did you see who she brought over? She brought that hoodlum that she was dating in high school, the one who showed up with a black eye, and was so rude to me.

RICHARD

Emily, I'm sure she didn't bring him just to make you angry. Why don't you give the boy a chance, its been quite some time since the last time you have seen him, and I'm sure that if Rory feels he is worth dating, that he has changed since high school.

EMILY

I just don't understand that girl, she had a perfectly good boy ask her to marry him, and she would have had a very nice life and she just throws it all away. And now she's dating this boy who can't possibly offer her anything, she's going to be just like her mother.

RICHARD

No, Emily, she won't. Rory is a sensible girl; she's gotten her degree and gotten herself a job. She will always be able to provide for herself, she doesn't need a man to take care of her, if this is the boy that she wants to be with then I won't keep her from it.

EMILY

She may not need a man to provide for her, but it would make her life so much easer if she would find a nice man to take care of her.

RICHARD

You know that she has never been the kind of girl who wants someone to take care of her; she wants to take care of herself.

EMILY

You mean she's not like me.

RICHARD

No, I mean she's like her mother, she independent, and I for one count that as a good thing, especially in today's society. A woman doesn't need a man to take care of her anymore, not like when we where younger.

EMILY

I just don't want to see her bouncing from man to man like her mother, I want her to get married and settle down. I want her to have kids before we're too old to enjoy having great-grandchildren.

RICHARD

I want that too, but we have to let her do it on her own time.

EMILY

So, you're really going to give this boy a chance?

RICHARD

Yes, I am, and I think that you should give him a second chance. If he's good enough for Rory, then I think he's good enough for us to at least give him a chance.

EMILY

I'll do my best.

RICHARD

That is all I have ever asked of you, my dear.

CUT TO

INT. ELDER GILMORE HOME SITTINGROOM, EVENING

LORELAI, LUKE, RORY and JESS are still waiting for EMILY and RICHARD, when they descend the stairs.

EMILY

Lorelai, why didn't you tell me you where here already, it is terribly rude to let guests just wait in the living room.

LORELAI

How is this my fault?

EMILY

I raised you with manners; the least you can do is pull them out once a week when you come over to my home.

LORELAI

Hi, dad. How have you been since yesterday, when I saw you?

RICHARD

Things have been going quite well, thank you for asking Lorelai. Rory, would you like to introduce us to your guest?

RORY

Oh, sorry grandpa, this is Jess, my boyfriend.

JESS

It's nice to meet you Mr. Gilmore.

(JESS reaches out to take RICHARD's hand, RICHARD shakes JESS' hand)

RICHARD

It's Richard, please.

JESS

Of course, Richard, it's good to meet you, Rory has told me wonderful things about you and your library.

RICHARD

Sometimes I think she loves me only for my books.

RORY

Grandpa, you know that's not true, I also love you for your taste in reading material, not just for the books themselves.

RICHARD

Of course, dear.

JESS

And, Mrs. Gilmore, it's good to see you again. I hope tonight I give a better impression then I did the last time.

EMILY

Well, I sincerely hope that you don't make your presence any less welcome.

LORELAI

Aha! That was the reaction I expected! I feel intelligent and observant!

(No one says anything, but stare at LORELAI)

Now I feel lame.

EMILY

Really Lorelai, could you have found anything less appropriate to say?

LORELAI

All I know about the French Revolution I learned from Romance novels.

EMILY

I should have learned not to ask by now.

RORY

Grandpa, did you know that Jess is about to put out his second book?

JESS

Rory, I'm sure your grandfather has better things to read then anything I could produce.

RICHARD

Non-sense, young man, that it very admirable, successfully writing a novel is one of the hardest things I could think of doing. I have long since wished I had the time or patience to sit down and write out my thoughts.

JESS

There really nothing, just two short novels. The first one was produced solely from the publishing company that I work for; I did all of the advertising for it, going around to small bookstores begging them to put it in stock.

RORY

But they did, there are several stores in Hartford that carry your novel, not to mention several stores around Yale and the only store in Stars Hollow. You have stores up and down the east coast carrying your book, and this new one is being publicized much better.

RICHARD

Now, that is something to be proud of Jess. I would love to see it once it's finished. Rory, if you would, I'd also like to read a copy of the first book, you know I'm always looking for something new to read.

RORY

That's only because you've read everything old.

RICHARD

That is true. So, Jess, while we're on the topic of literature, who is the author who most catches your attention?

JESS

Well, as much as Rory hates to hear it, I'm a great fan of Hemingway, I've been rereading his books my entire life.

RICHARD

Really, I'm sure she's had a thing or two to say about that. Rory and I have had extensive discussions about her hatred of Hemingway; I believe she refers to the state she receives from reading his books as 'Hemingway induced narcolepsy'. And which of his novels do you most enjoy? I have several on my bookshelf, and I must say that I do love to read them every few years, just to refresh myself.

JESS

I don't know if I can point to just one and say it's my favorite, there have been several that have been my favorites at different points in my life. When I was younger I was a great fan of 'Farewell to Arms' and now that I have gotten older I love reading 'The Old Man and The Sea' but then I also love 'The Sun Also Rises', I'm just not sure that I could pick one and say it's the best, or my favorite.

RICHARD

Spoken like a true literati. I have never been able to pick a favorite book, or favorite author for that matter, I commend you for even being able to do that.

JESS

Oh, I have several author's that I feel are noteworthy, but Hemingway got me through some particularly hard times in my life.

RICHARD

I have a few authors like that, some books that I read just to remember how good life is now.

RORY

I think we all have books like that.

JESS

Richard, what would you consider the most influential book that you have read in the past ten years?

RICHARD

That is a good question. Recently Rory has gotten me reading the Russians again, I haven't read them in almost twenty, maybe thirty years, and Tolstoy has really captured me. I have greatly enjoyed rereading 'Anna Karenina' which was a novel that I really didn't understand when I was younger. It was a truly moving novel, though quite a bit longer then I remember it being. I have also been trying to keep up with what she was reading in school, trying to keep my classic literature up to date. The books that where considered classics when I was young are no longer read as often, and books that I would have never considered reading are now cannon literature.

JESS

I find it amazing what is taken off the high school and college curriculums every year.

RICHARD

Where did you attend college, Jess.

JESS

Actually, I didn't. I had a really hard time in high school, and when it came time for college I just wasn't interested.

RICHARD

That's a shame, universities these days need minds like yours to challenge the ideas that professors find themselves stuck in.

RORY

I told Jess that he was more then intelligent enough to challenge any college, but he just wasn't interested. I think that he did just fine without a formal university education.

RICHARD

I never said that I didn't think so, I just was commenting on the downward mobility of the university system.

JESS

I think I learned more from the books I read and I the information that I went after myself then I would have ever learned in a classroom setting. Teachers have a tendency to want you to have their opinion, they want you to think like they do, and I just can't work with in that system, I like free thinking, I like to form my own opinions and my own conclusions.

RICHARD

More young people need to have that mentality; our society is stuck in a stagnant pool due to the fact that children are only adopting the ideas of their parents.

The MAID comes in at this point and announces that dinner is ready. LUKE, LORELAI and EMILY move into the Dinning room, they have been silent for quite sometime only watching the exchange between RICHARD, RORY and JESS.

JESS

Well, it looks like we'll have to pick up this discussion later.

RORY

Mom looks bored.

JESS

At least your grandmother hasn't tried to kill me yet.

RORY

Yet, being the operative word.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

EXT. ELDER GILMORE HOME, NIGHT

LORELAI, LUKE, RORY and JESS are leaving the Gilmore House after dinner. They all look exhausted, RORY and JESS look less stressed then LORELAI and LUKE.

LORELAI

I'm tempted to call her something that rhymes with 'bitch'.

RORY

Grandma?

LORELAI

You didn't have to deal with her all night, your grandfather monopolized you and Jess, my mother was in fine form tonight.

RORY

Well, at least grandma didn't spend the night attacking Jess.

LORELAI

No, instead she spent the night picking on me. She had all last night to tell me how disappointed in me she was, I guess she felt she missed the opportunity, since we spent the night talking about the inn.

JESS

Well, I completely enjoyed getting to talk about literature with someone who doesn't hate Hemingway.

RORY

I would be more receptive to your love of Hemingway if you didn't hate Rand so much.

JESS

I don't hate her; I just think that she's crazy.

LORELAI

Kids, don't you think you've beaten this particular horse enough, its dead, in fact it has decayed and its bones have been ground into talcum powder, you've beaten it so much.

RORY

But it's such a fun argument.

LORELAI

Find new authors to disagree on, I'm sure you have both read new and exciting books since you where in high school, you must disagree on something else now.

JESS

Not really, we haven't found another set of authors that we can find compelling arguments about.

RORY

Though I'm not a big fan of Karawack, I can still see where Jess would come from in liking him.

JESS

And I will never be much of an Austin fan, but Rory has a reason for liking her, and her literary style is perfectly acceptable.

LORELAI

With all the authors and books in the world, the only two that you can find to argue about are Hemingway and Rand?

RORY

Pretty much.

JESS

Though I still can't understand why she likes my book, that's about the extent of it.

LORELAI

I'm going home.

LUKE

I'm tired; all this talk of books is too much. We'll see the two of you back at the house.

LUKE and LORELAI get into LORELAI's jeep and head out of the driveway.

RORY

Are we really so unsophisticated that we can only find two authors that we disagree on?

JESS

I don't consider it unsophisticated; I consider it having similar tastes in literature.

RORY

But look at our opinions with Rand and Hemingway, they are so different, and we are both so adamant about them.

JESS

Yeah, but we both loved Oliver Twist, and Howl, and we both are fans of Joyce and Melville, we both thought Flaubert was crazy and that Madame Bovary was the worst piece of literature ever created, barring our hatred of the others favorite author.

RORY

True, and I got you to read Middlemarch, and you actually liked it.

JESS

Yes, but you aren't allowed to tell anyone that.

RORY

Only because you where so sure that you would hate it, and I'm still not sure why.

JESS

I just was, I was sure I wouldn't like Elliot, it's just the thought of a woman who uses a man's name to get published, it just left a bad taste in my mouth, it was like lying to her audience.

RORY

It was just a sign of the times, and now we know the truth, so it's not really lying anymore.

JESS

Well, I liked it, and you liked Fitzgerald, though I can't understand how you can like him and not like Hemingway.

RORY

It's the difference in writing styles.

JESS

They wrote about very similar things.

RORY

But their characterization and descriptive thought where very different.

JESS

True. Okay, I think its time to head back to your mom's house. We have to load up the car in the morning, and I want to get an early start. I have to get back to work on Monday, and you have to start that fancy new job of yours.

RORY

And I still haven't learned my way around Philadelphia.

JESS

It's not far from the bookstore; you probably can walk most days.

RORY

Which will be good, since I'm not going to have a car this first week.

JESS

So, do you have an idea on what you're going to write your first column about?

RORY

Actually, I did. And I'll tell you all about it on the ride home, when you can't get away from me.

JESS

Ride home now or the ride home to Philly?

RORY

The ride home to Philly.

JESS

Sounds ominous.

RORY

Just trying to keep the mystery alive in our relationship.

JESS

You have always been pretty good at keeping things interesting.

RORY

Well from now on, I intend on them being interesting good, instead of interesting bad.

JESS

That sounds like a good idea.

RORY and JESS get into JESS' car and drive off to Stars Hollow.

FADE OUT


End file.
